Trust?
by lostin110
Summary: Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, dan wanita lain. Apa yang kau fikirkan?
Aku terbangun dari tidur yang entah sejak kapan. Sejak menjelang malam? Sejak kartun berwarna kuning dan merah beserta kawan-kawannya di televisi habis waktu? Entahlah, aku tidak tau pasti. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Tiba-tiba ada suara getar di nakas samping ranjangku. Itu notifikasi jejaring sosial. Seketika aku ingat. Exolution. Aku membuka banyak akun milik banyak orang, yang setidaknya memungkinkan aku mengetahui tentang mereka. EXO. boygrup korea selatan yang tampan-tampan. oppa oppa. Dengan leader berwajah malaikat, Suho, beserta anak buahnya yang berjumlah -hentikan ini- okey. lupakan yang barusan. Masih sedikit menyakitkan mengingatnya.

Mereka sedang melakukan tour konser keliling dunia. Benar-benar akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak, haha. Lalu caption seseorang sukses menyedot atensiku.

 **Kyungsoo hugs Jongin.**

Jongin berada di ujung panggung, berjalan menuju tengah di mana seluruh member berada. Matanya tak berpaling dari seseorang, senyumnya lantas tak kering. Sampai dia berdiri di depan seseorang itu yang adalah Kyungsoo. "Selamat ulang tahun D.O hyung."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum menatapnya, "Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua, Kai." Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpegangan tangan, menatap ke depan, ke arah ribuan penonton. Sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain. Matanya lantas ikut tersenyum di antara lecutan kamera penonton. Semua orang bergembira, tersenyum, berteriak, lupa akan waktu. Lelah yang menguap membumbung di ujung langit-langit panggung.

Ah, manisnya.

Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramahnya bertepuk tangan bersama Jongin lalu memeluknya malu-malu di leher. Jongin membalasnya. Audiens bergema penuh teriakan atas perlakuan mereka. fanservice?

Ketika lagu mereka kembali berputar, namun waktu seolah enggan bergulir. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, mereka bersama-sama menyusuri panggung. Seolah mereka acuh atas spekulasi apapun orang lain. Biarlah mereka mengumbar kebersamaan yang lebih intim dari yang biasanya. Mereka jarang melakukannya, mereka hanya seperti saling menyalurkan afeksi lewat tatapan mata, maka cukup.

Mereka serasi. Jongin pandai menari, Kyungsoo pandai bernyanyi. Tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Bahu gagah ciri lelaki dewasa Jongin seolah sempurna melingkupi bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama pendiam. Ada begitu banyak persamaan dan perbedaan yang saling melengkapi. Tapi poin utamanya, mereka memang 'sama'.

H-1 EXOLUTION ENCORE IN SEOUL

 **Kai EXO mengalami cedera di kaki.**

"Aku sangat kecewa dan sedih bahwa ini adalah konser yang sangat ditunggu oleh semuanya dan menjadi panggung dimana aku ingin berdiri di sana. Aku merasa tidak enak pada EXO-L jadi aku menulis ini disini. Tahun ini baru saja dimulai, karena kelalaianku aku mendapatkan cedera kecil tapi aku akan berusaha lebih hati-hati lagi nanti dan menampilkan yang lebih baik dari sisi diriku," tulisnya melalui akun fancafe-nya.

"Kau telah bekerja keras. Tetap semangat, oppa. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Oppa, fighting!"

"Aigo, cepat sembuh Jongin."

Semua orang mendoakan atas kepulihanmu. Semua orang menghargai kerja kerasmu untuk tampil maksimal, walaupun pada akhirnya kau tak tampil maksimal, tak apa, karena kau sudah berusaha. jadi mereka sedih melihatmu sakit, bukan kecewa karena kau ceroboh. Seperti anggapanmu yang mengatakan dengan berkaca-kaca sambil tak henti berucap maaf malam itu. Datang ke lokasi konser dengan kaki terbebat, berjalan di sangga oleh kruk. Siapa yang tega melihat orang lain terluka?

Di tengah konser megah grup kalian, kau duduk di atas kursi, ketika kau terbiasa menari dengan enerjik. Matamu menyapu seluruh stadion dengan mata basah. Rasa-rasanya air matamu begitu berharga adanya, jadi kami terbawa suasana. Kau terharu dengan banyaknya cinta yang tercurah untuk mu, untuk kalian semua. Begitupun kami, mereka, terharu atas kau yang menyesal telah mencederai diri sendiri sampai tak tampil maksimal untuk menghibur kami. Padahal kami tau, semua orang tau, tak ada orang waras jika dia benar-benar waras yang mau terluka.

160401

 **Breaking : EXO's Kai and f(x)'s Krystal Reportedly Dating.**

Dengan adanya artikel, beserta foto-foto dua muda-mudi itu, semuanya gempar. Menerka-nerka apa itu hanya sebuah April Mop atau nyata.

Jongin dan Krystal. Mereka mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam, topi hitam, serta kacamata bulat membingkai mata perempuan itu. Rangkaian foto menunjukkan perlakuan Jongin dengan jantannya melepas kemeja kotak-kotak hijaunya lalu dikenakan Krystal kemudian di lain foto.

 **SM Entertainment has confirmed that Jongin and Krystal dating.**

 **"They started off as friends and recently having feeling for each other."**

"That is real. That's why my heart getting broken."

"If this is really true and Jongin is happy with it, i will support them. Because i love him."

"Aku telah menduganya. Selamat untuk Kai dan Krystal."

Beredarlah bukti-bukti hubungan mereka. Semua hal yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja tiba-tiba dituding sebagai bukti-bukti hubungan mereka sejak lama. Perkataan Krystal di acara show, penggalan lirik pada album musim dingin mereka, sebuah video kejutan ulang tahun kerabat Krystal yang diduga Jongin ikut serta, bahkan sampai samanya gelang pada tahun 2013. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Semuanya terlihat asli tanpa rekayasa. Tapi kemudian muncul dalam benakku, pertanyaan dan kemungkinan lain yang entah pada siapa harus kuajukan.

"Jongin benar-benar straight?"

"KaiStal real? Mereka memang cantik dan tampan."

"Tapi Kyungsoo? Benarkah mereka hanya kakak-adik?"

 _Jongin masuk ke dorm. Suasanya begitu sepi. Mungkin yang lain sudah tertidur, terang saja. Waktu menunjuk dini hari. Jongin berjengit begitu seonggok manusia menatapnya di atas sofa. Dengan mata bulatnya, bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

 _Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah melempar pertanyaan, "Benarkah itu Jongin? Kau tidak perlu menutupi hubunganmu lagi dengan Krystal?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum. Ah, rupanya hyung kesayangannya ini menunggunya pulang untuk menanyakan hal demikian. Padahal, setaunya, Kyungsoo sedang free. "Ya, hyung. Aku senang sekali. Syukurlah banyak dukungan pada hubunganku." Jongin memeluk pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, melampiaskan kegembiraannya._

 _Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jongin. Bibirnya masih mengembang membentuk hati. "Ya, aku tau. Selamat Jongin, aku ikut bahagia."_

 _"Terima kasih, hyung."_

Selepas itu, pertanyaan lain merebak dalam khayal, membuatku pusing sekaligus pening. Jika hubungan yang dikabarkan benar-benar real, lalu apa arti tatapan Jongin selama ini kepada Kyungsoo? Yang seolah memiliki pancaran berbeda dengan member lain? Itukah tatapan kasih sayang yang besar terhadap seorang kakak? Yang membuat kami salah mengira bahwa mereka benar-benar berada pada suatu 'hubungan'? Begitukah?

Tapi kemudian ada kemungkinan lain yang terbersit di otakku, segelintir orang lain, atau mungkin semua orang pernah berfikir sama. Bagaimana jika itu hanya pengalihan terhadap skandal yang belum terkuak? Atau skandal yang menyebutkan bahwa adanya member boygrup yang gay? Karena nyatanya banyak pula yang menentang, seandainya mereka adalah gay.

Lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jika mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan lebih. Kemudian mereka ditutupi skandal tersebut atas tuntutan agensi. Setelah banyak orang-orang menganggap berita itu real, kemudian pergi sejenak, atau bahkan tak kembali untuk mendukung mereka. Padahal Jongin hanya bermain aman dan tetap bersama Kyungsoo?

 _Cahaya pagi menyehatkan merembes melalui cela-cela tirai yang tidak tertutup rapat. Nyanyian kicau burung bergema di sudut ruangan. Jongin beranjak duduk selepas terlelap. Matanya masih separuh terbuka menyapu kamarnya. Rambutnya mencuat ke segala sisi. Dia menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur dengan malas. Matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki mungil di balik kompor._

 _"Pagi, hyung." Jongin lebih dulu membuka suara sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi dapur._

 _"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyungsoo mengumbar senyum seiring pijakan langkahnya menuju kursi di dekat Jongin. Pemuda itu menenteng dua cangkir bening di masing-masing tangannya, menaruhnya di hadapan Jongin, lalu menyesap cangkirnya sendiri dengan gerakan lambat. Jongin dibuat mengernyit dengan isinya._

 _"Hyung, apa itu susu stroberi milik Baekhyun hyung?" Tak biasanya Kyungsoo mencerna cairan putih kemerahmudaan seperti milik Baekhyun. Pagi mereka biasa disapa oleh cangkir kopi, berselimut kicauan burung di pagi hari, didekap oleh perbincangan kecil yang seolah begitu berarti di tengah kesibukan mereka._

 _"Ya."_

 _Jongin ingat, Kyungsoo bilang dia benci susu stroberi milik Baekhyun. "Bukannya kau tidak suka?"_

 _"Tidak terlalu buruk dibanding pagiku yang pahit."_

 _Jongin terdiam melekatkan pandangan matanya terhadap lelaki mungil di depannya. "Kyungsoo, katakan padaku. Apa kau marah?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak, membalas tatapan Jongin dengan raut tak terbaca namun tenang, seperti biasa. Jongin selalu menyebut nama aslinya ketika pemuda itu dilandasi keseriusan. "Aku tidak."_

 _Jongin tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari keraguan di balik elakkan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau tau. Hanya kau. Tidak pernah ada orang lain selama aku mengenalmu." Jongin mengitari meja kecil, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Meraup jemari mungil yang sedang memeluk cangkir, melingkupinya dengan hangat jemarinya yang lebar, menggenggamnya erat-erat laksana sebuah porselen yang akan runtuh ketika terjamah udara._

 _Kyungsoo tau, Jongin sedang menanamkan doktrin pada dirinya melalui matanya. Sinar matanya yang meyakinkan, seolah Jongin tahu perasaannya tidak akan pernah meranggas seperti daun di musim gugur yang layu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Namun sekarang, dia tidak menyesal memilih Jongin._

Maka sebuah acara yang mereka, maksudku EXO, hadiri malam harinya setelah kabar terkuak adalah harapan. Atas kata-kata dari mulut Jongin terkait berita tersebut. Pernyataan langsung, atau singgungan sedikit tentang itu. Atau sekurang-kurangnya, pernyataan tidak langsung. Tapi kami harus menelan kekecewaan, karena nyatanya kau bungkam. Semua member seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, mereka tetap tersenyum pada kami, mereka tertawa untuk hal yang lucu. Atau mereka bahagia atas Jongin bahagia? Atau memang begitulah mereka harus bersikap di atas panggung apapun yang terjadi? Tuntutan agensi? Profesionalitas?

Lalu fakta-fakta lain yang tak kalah mengejutkan muncul. Menyambar dari satu orang, ke orang lain.

 **"Kai diduga cedera sehari sebelum acara Golden Disk Award karena bermain ski bersama Krystal."**

Bukti di perkuat bersaaman rilisnya sebuah foto Jongin di acara terkait. Yang jika diteliti lebih lanjut, kakinya yang terbalut celana sedikit menonjol di bagian betis. Terlihat seperti dipasangi sesuatu besi untuk membantu berjalan.

Semakin banyak yang terluka, kecewa, mereka berkata banyak hal negatif tentang Jongin.

Beberapa hari lebih satu minggu, berita penyangkalan melayang di surat kabar dan internet. Bahwa itu tidak benar. Mempertegas bahwa dia tidak setidakpeduli itu kepada orang-orang yang mengasihinya. Bukan terjadi bersama Krystal.

[]

Aku bertanya-tanya. Tak peduli berapa tanya yang kuperhitungkan, tak satupun membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Lalu selama ini apa yang telah kalian suguhkan pada kami? Aku percaya bahwa adanya sekian dari sekian persen yang telah terjadi pada kalian, pada kami, bukanlah kebohongan. Tapi seberapa banyak? yang mana? Yang mana yang kalian buat jujur? Yang mana yang tulus? Apakah saat kalian tersenyum pada kami? Bukankah terlalu kejam untuk menjanjikan sesuatu yang kalian sendiri tidak yakin untuk patuhi? Bahkan yang lalu, lalu sekarang, kau menodai sendiri janji itu. Nanti apalagi? Itukah yang kalian sebut cinta? kasih sayang? seberapa persen yang kalian miliki?

Aku bingung. Semuanya bingung. Tak ada yang tau dengan pasti diantara kami. Semua hal menjadi membingungkan. Sekalipun jika segelintir orang menjawab dengan pasti semua pertanyaan seolah mereka benar-benar paham dan mengerti, tapi tidak begitu. Siapa yang tau bahwa ada kepalsuan? Atau semuanya palsu? Semua bisa terjadi apa saja. Semua bisa beranggapan apa saja. Beda kepala, beda pemikiran.

Namun dari semua hal yang kupertanyakan dan mengambang di keabu-abuan, tiba-tiba, secara ajaib, seperti gemuruh di panas terik, aku tertampar kenyataan. Bahwa aku terlalu hanyut dalam dunia yang tidak nyata. Bahkan dunia yang biasa kami sebut nyata pun adalah fana. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku bersedih-sedih untuk sesuatu, banyak sesuatu, yang berada jauh di sana. tidak tergapai. Yang semula ku anggap hiburan, pelarian dari keluh kesahnya dunia nyata, yang tadinya hanya sebagai panutan, contoh kerja keras mereka. Alasannya, karena aku terlalu larut, terlalu jauh mengarungi, sampai tidak sadar berapa lama aku telah berjalan.

Sebanyak apapun anggapan membuncah dalam dada, mencuat dalam fikiran, meluap dalam tangis, kata-kata, tulisan, semua tidak akan cukup. Dan mungkin tidak cukup berarti. Jadi aku hanya berharap bisa bersikap sewajarnya terhadap apa yang terjadi. Tidak kepada kalian, itu hak pribadi. Meskipun berapa kali kebohongan, banyaknya, aku tidak sanggup apa-apa. Karena aku, hanyalah seseorang yang terlalu ingin tau pada kalian, sekumpulan makhluk tampan, mulus, bening, dengan bermodalkan kuota internet. Cinta? Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak berani menyebut cinta, kurasa cinta terlalu suci. Biarlah semua berlalu.

Sebagai penutup, ku ucapkan selamat kepada siapa saja yang berbahagia atas berita itu. Dan tetap semangat kepada siapa saja yang bersedih atas itu. Percayalah, apa yang kalian harapkan bukan tidak mungkin.

Berbagai hal akan menjadi lebih baik atau terlupakan seperti waktu berlalu -Promise, EXO.

p.s : yah, itulah luapan fangirl gamodal macem saya, ada beberapa dialog yang kukarang, seperti pas konser ultah Kaisoo, karena aku ga bener2 tau apa yg mereka omongin, hehe. tapi intinya gitu kokk. btw, aku bikin ini pas awal berita ini muncul. aku baru selesain skrg, hehe. aku sedih banyak authornim yang hiatus grgr ini, hiks.

terimakasih untuk reader yg udh baca, yg mungkin ga sengaja kepencet dan memenuhi traffic graph xD. aku baru terjun nulis/?/ plis, tolong banget, aku butuh kiritk dan saran kalian. hehe thankyouuuu


End file.
